


Journeys End in Lovers Meeting

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney gets sold at a slave auction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journeys End in Lovers Meeting

**P29-382**

John finds four young women who have seen Rodney. He was walking under his own steam, they tell him, but he looked mighty unhappy about it. Two hours of investigating later, he learns that Rodney was kicked out of the house for being insolent, and one of the more unscrupulous kitchen hands sold him to a slaver for such an obscenely low amount of money, John wants to kill him extra slowly for not realizing how much Rodney is worth. Instead they threaten him and bully him and John refrains nobly from cuffing him, and they get information on where the slavers take their prizes to market.

**PX3-969**

It's not like John is surprised to find out there's a thriving slave trade in the Pegasus galaxy, but he had really hoped they'd be well-armed and smart enough to never have to deal with it (until they were well-armed and smart enough to get rid of it). Four hours of wandering around the hellhole gets him information on who Rodney was sold to and for how much - he must have been flapping his gums because the price was ten times what was paid for him - and what gate address to go to next.

**P6C-657**

Turns out Rodney was given to a neighboring landowner, to settle a debt incurred over some cattle. Years ago. John has the sneaking suspicion that the guy who bought Rodney didn't want him and didn't know what to do with him, and foisting him on the Hatfield to his McCoy was the best way to get rid of a pest, look like he was doing his neighbor a favor, and actually be cursing his neighbor. 

A trek to the neighbor's parcel of land sends them on their way again and with hostile glares as well. Rodney'd run off with the man's neice, a girl who was 'touched' and thought she was an Ancestor. 

**PCX-M39**

The girl is holed up inside an Ancient outpost, crying miserably. John holds her for a while and lets her wipe her nose on his tac vest and finally she tells him Rodney saved her from some monster that was trying to kill them - by putting a shield around her room. The non-ATA guys wave at him from outside the door, and he gives them a nod before settling the girl and leaving her in the shielded room.


End file.
